An image forming apparatus known in the art typically comprises a photoconductor cartridge, a transfer unit, and a fixing unit (fuser assembly). The photoconductor cartridge includes a photoconductor. The transfer unit is in contact with the photoconductor. In the image forming apparatus, a sheet is nipped between the photoconductor and the transfer unit and passed therethrough, and then forwarded into the fixing unit. The photoconductor cartridge is configured to be installable in, and removable from, the housing of the image forming apparatus, through an opening formed at a rear side of the housing.
In order to achieve a stable conveyance of a sheet into the fixing unit, a chute may be provided to guide the sheet being conveyed from the photoconductor toward the fixing unit. The accurate position of the chute relative to the sheet being conveyed toward the fixing unit is critical because improperly positioned chute would undermine the stability of conveyance of the sheet into the fixing unit.